


Glasses

by Fanficchica



Series: Rang De [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, mew in fucking glasses is a whole ass kink i did NOT KNOW I HAD, part of my rang de series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: So...Type might be hallucinating...or not.Either way; he's definitely found a whole new kink that he'd like to explore.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Rang De [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794151
Comments: 26
Kudos: 280





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So....did not know that Mew wore glasses until I found a picture of him wearing black frames and promptly choked on my tea, lost all feeling in my legs and typed this lovely thing. 
> 
> Also our Thai boys in glasses...christ do they not realize they might actually kill one of us if they go out in public like that???

Type is absolutely exhausted. Football practice had been brutal and though he normally ignores Techno’s orders on the field, there’s a big game coming this week which means he actually does a hundred suicides because the captain asked him to. Even though he never actually plays.

Fucking Techno.

All Type wants right now is to take a shower, get some food and sleep.

Cursing nine ways to hell at the ache in his muscles, Type toes off his cleats, chucks his bag in a corner of the room and goes to the bathroom for an abnormally long soak in the tub. As the water fills up, he sends Techno a gif of him flipping him the bird and then leaves his phone by the bed so that he doesn't have to see Ai'No's affronted reply.

The hot water is an absolute _blessing_ and Type groans as he slides deeper into the tub. He doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until a knock against the door jars him awake.

“Type? You okay in there?”

Shit- how long has he been in the tub? Apparently long enough that the hot water has turned cool and his skin now resembles prunes. And he’d forgotten Tharn was meant to come over after band rehearsal.

Water sluices over the edge of the tub as he sits upright, “I’m fine; just dozed off. I’ll be out soon. Tell me you brought me food cause I’m starving!”

“Course I did. You really need to go get groceries Type- you’ve got like 2 eggs in the fridge and I’m pretty sure the bread is spoiled.”

“Eugh- quit nagging. I’m going tomorrow! Heat up dinner for me.”

“Bossy.”

“Asshole.” Type fires back and then he turns on the shower to drown out Tharn’s response to that.

He’s out in a few minutes and changes into a pair of shorts and what he’s pretty sure is Tharn’s shirt. Their clothes have been swapped between them so many times now that Type literally just pulls out whatever his hand touches in the cupboard and wears them, regardless of who owns it.

Still scrubbing at his hair, Type gets out of the bathroom and his empty stomach gives a growl as the scent of basil rice with shrimp permeates his nose. He inhales deep and grins as he reaches up to pull the towel off his head.

“Would you look at that; you actually remembered what my fav- _what_?”

Tharn looks up from where he’s lounging on Type’s bed, with a book in his hand and wearing fucking _glasses_.

What. In. The. Fuck?

Is he hallucinating? He has to be. Please let him be hallucinating and not turned on by the sight of Tharn in glasses.

“Type? Why’d you stop talking?” The damn bastard seems absolutely oblivious to Type’s internal conflict as he closes the book and gets off the bed….still wearing the damn glasses!

“Have you…always had glasses?”

“What? Oh! I forgot I was wearing them! Yeah, just to read really. I don’t like wearing them all the time; I feel silly.” He reaches up to take them off but Type steps forward and stills his hands.

He uses his index finger to slide the black frames back up Tharn’s nose and he feels more than hears the hitch in his soulmate’s breath.

“I like them. They look good.”

And then before he can really lose his nerve, Type leans in and drops the quickest of pecks against the corner of Tharn’s lips. Then he walks away, leaving a shell shocked soulmate behind him.

Grabbing his plate of food, he settles himself on the couch and switches on the TV before looking up. It takes a great deal of effort not to laugh because Tharn is still standing there, jaw gaping and glasses pushed firmly against his nose.

“Are you having a heart attack? Do I need to call P’Lon?”

“You- you just kisse-”

Type flushes and scrapes his spoon into the rice harder than is necessary, “It was a peck- shut up. Either come here and sit with me or go back home but stop standing there like a wax statue.”

That gets the ball rolling because Tharn gives a little jump and he’s immediately moving to sit on the couch near Type as he continues to shovel rice and shrimp down his throat. They’re not pressed together at first; Tharn still respects his boundaries and moves slow despite Type’s acceptance.

But today, Type’s exhausted and he’s been fed and Tharn looks like _that_ (in glasses! _thank you universe_ ) so he sets his empty plate on the coffee table and leans his body against Tharn. If he hears the man squeak and breathe out a huff of laughter before he comfortably settles Type against his chest, Type ignores it.

He simply breathes deep and closes his eyes.

He’s asleep within seconds.


End file.
